Big time Chance
by inugomegirl
Summary: A new girl Arrives at the Palmwoods and she likes Carlos, yet she's hiding secrets that has ruined all past relationships, when Carlos stumbles upon it, what will he do? CarlosXOC and other matches, From my other account, this was not stolen
1. Chapter 1

As promised i am reloading the entire story with minor editing one chapter a day, already have some other chapters typed, your waiting is over. Sorry it took so long.

Carlos grabbed his hockey helmet off the table, and followed his friends down to the pool like any ordinary day. He followed swiftly behind with his black helmet perched on the top of his head. Normally he didn't wear it until he was going to do something outrageous, but Carlos felt like something special was going to happen any minute, and he couldn't do anything with his trusty hockey helmet.

He stared at the carpet not bothering to look up, he'd memorized every twist and turn on the way to the pool, and could walk blind folded. He didn't notice himself start to fall behind, even if he did notice he didn't care. They would hold the elevator for him, they were good put some distance between him and the others, the back of Logan's shirt was all he saw before the other three rounded the corner.

He rushed to catch up with them, and as he rounded the corner, he felt himself smash into another person. Sending both him and the other person to the floor, he heard another thud after his, and turned to see who he had knocked over. Sitting before him on the tacky carpets was a small fragile looking blond girl about his age. He felt himself grow with guilt, and he sprang to his feet to help her up.

"I'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where I was going." Carlos held out his hand for her to take, he pulled her up with ease and she was still rubbing her head in pain, Carlos suddenly noticed how bad his knee hurt, he must have smacked into her.

"It's fine, I'm so short I'm hardly noticeable." Carlos was looking down just to see her face, but she wasn't that short, it wasn't like he would have to lean down just to see her, but he had a good 2-3 inches on her. "You're not that short." He said aloud, meaning to say it in his head. She looked up at him staring directly into his sweet brown eyes, still her hand was gently on her head.

"Ow, I think I hit my head on something hard." She complained still rubbing her head carefully, Carlos gulped hard knowing what she had hit.

"Sorry, I think that was my helmet." He commented, pulling the black hockey piece from off his skull. she looked up with a genuine caring smile, than held out her hand. Carlos was struck dumb for a moment, he noticed how bright her blue eyes were, and how care free her smile seemed. Her hair was layered with care and it was a cute dirty Blondie color. She really was a small fragile girl.

She was a thin girl and was shorter than Carlos, but he couldn't help but think, 'What she lacked in height, she made up for in beauty.' Her smile grew even wider, when Carlos finally took her slim pale hand in his. Carlos felt a grin himself as he watched her smile and looked up at him. "I'm Ellie Korsco." She introduced herself sweetly, Carlos again froze, leaving himself deep in thought, 'She's prettier than Jo, or any of the Jennifer's.'

Carlos looked down at her, not sure how much time had passed, not much considering she was still smiling. "Carlos, I'm Carlos Garcia." he answered quickly not wasting anymore time than he already had. She nodded her head to show she understood, and gently pulled her hand away, it had been still with Carlos's for several moments.

"I'm new to the Palm Woods, I just got offered a job to be a dancer in a music video." She explained, her mouth was still turned upward into a blissful grin, and Carlos was still wearing a goofy smile, like James with bandannas.

"That's great, good luck." Carlos said to her, boasting his grin from goofy to excited. She didn't say anything, but her eye's were dancing in delight. Just so lightly, he heard his name ringing through the halls, in the voice of Kendall James and Logan.

Ellie took this time to start making her way toward her room, she waved to him and still wearing a smile that could make it seem like she'd just won the lottery, she called after him, "I hope I see you around Carlos."

Carlos waved goodbye and as soon as she was out of sight, raced toward the sound of his band mates. Ready to tell every single detail, of this just so perfect Ellie, he smacked into. He was rather slow on his way back to the elevator, but when he finally made it, Logan, Kendall, and James were waiting with curious eyes. Carlos didn't hesitate to start off with every detail he could pull back into his mind.

- "Than she said, 'I hope i see you around Carlos.'" Carlos explained, still in the dreamy motion of his meeting with Ellie. The others rolled their eyes, annoyed with the constant talk of a girl Carlos barely knew. "Dude, you bumped heads and exchanged names. you don't even know her." James pointed out, completely fed up with all the bragging about a pretty girl, James was normally the one who got the girls.

Carlos looked at him shocked, as well as the others. They too were annoyed but would never yell at Carlos to stop. He shook at off and sat down on one of the four open pool chairs, leaning back and staring into the beautiful sky. The pool was busy as usual, guitar dude was accompanied by a few pretty girls, and Tyler was once again hiding from his over controlling mother.

"Whoa look at her." James shot forward, staring a beautiful young girl in a simple yellow bikini, sandals and a netted covering jacket. Kendall looked up and spotted her as well, shyly glancing back and forth, Logan also looked up, a towel underneath her arm, and a smile on her face. Carlos however didn't look up, he didn't need to spy on every girl that came by the pool anymore, his mind focused on one person only.

"I don't care James, I just don't care." He commented back, pushing his hands behind his head using them as a pillow, he closed his eyes and pictured Ellie's sweet smile in his head. The others kept staring as she made her way over to them, with a shy look on her face. "Is this spot taken?" She asked the boys, referring to the empty pool chair next to them, Carlos opened his eyes, slowly, he knew that voice, he looked up and stared at Ellie.

She noticed him and waved to him in a flirty way, the others glared at him wondering why she was waving at him. Carlos slowly waved back, with a surprised smile on his face. She sat her towel on the chair, and pulled off her jacket and slipper off her sandals. Than she went to sample the warmth of the pool water, just as she did Tyler's, rather large mother came sprinting past her.

"Have you seen my son? He's got an audition!" She was shouting in a high pitch whine, Ellie took a step back to let her through but fell off the edge of the pool. She screamed as she felt herself falling in, and the water began growing around her. Carlos jumped up, and watched her sink, and started to panic when she didn't come back up after several long moments, her body just stayed still under the pool water. "I think she's drowning!" Kendall exclaimed as he too jumped from his chair.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Carlos dove into the water, and started feeling the bottom of the water for Ellie. Finally his hand felt something soft, he grabbed onto it and pulled himself closer to whatever it was, soon he was pulling Ellie back toward the surface of the water. He urged for James Kendall and Logan to help him pull her up, and Carlos pulled up out of the water himself, setting himself beside Ellie, who wasn't moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Several people had gathered around the boys and Ellie, Carlos was at her side, unsure what to do. "Logan, you're the smart one what do we do?" James asked in a frantic voice, as more teens unaware of what to do gathered around. Logan racked his brain for answers for a short moment, closing his eyes pretending his Brain was a filing system with an answer to everything. He knew what to do he just didn't know how to do it.

"She needs CPR, but i don't know how to..." He stopped suddenly when Carlos quickly pushed his ear to her heart and listened for a beat. Carlos pulled back and gulped quickly, nervous about what he was going to do. With the medical training of a Minnesota honorary certified CPR student who ALMOST finished his course, he pressed his lips to hers, breathing into her mouth to give her air.

Carlos pulled back and waited to see if there was a reaction, when nothing happened, something in him tightened. Pressure building as he prepared himself again, all the while he thought to himself, 'Why couldn't i finish the CPR course?' Carlos mentally slapped himself for even thinking that, Hockey was at the same time as the courses and he made a choice, hockey over CPR any day, only now hockey wasn't so helpful.

After several seconds his lips went back to hers as he breathed into her again. He pulled back again and watched as she began to cough up pool water. Something in his chest rested as she slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him. Ellie's arms flew up wrapping around her saviors neck, as he remained completely still not moving himself in shock, that was the most amazing thing he'd ever done.

"Thank you Carlos, you're my hero." She whispered in his ear, fear shook her voice from her near death experience. A blush crept up on Carol's face as Ellie's arms wrapped tighter around him, she was shaking coldly. Finally paramedics arrived, and leaned down next to Ellie and Carlos, they began asking questions about her medical conditions and family history with lung cancer or weak lungs.

Ellie seemed nervous to answer all of them, and she weakly nodded her head whenever they asked about her medical mothers medical conditions. Carlos watched as they took her away from the pool and to a proper hospital to make sure nothing was wrong. The other members stared at Carlos in amazement, and jealousy, yet hid it behind there pride for him. "Good job Carlos." Logan congratulated him with a pat on the back.

"What?" Carlos asked, snapping out of a daze, the others just stared at him with nothing to say. Carlos didn't know what to say either, he grabbed his hockey helmet off the pool chair where he'd been laying, and started making his way back up the elevator to change. He just wanted to relax now, he didn't want to be up and about right now, and he wasn't even the one who was drowning.

He fell face first onto his bed, ready to just fall asleep despite the fact it was only around 4:30pm, somewhere along the line of laying there in his swimsuit and hockey helmet, he actually did fall asleep, and he was normally the last one awake. However after about an hour to an hour and a half of lying perfectly still on his bed, he did in fact fall into a deep sleep and soon nothing could be heard execpt the heavy breathing from lying face down on his bed.

-Carlos opened his eyes when he felt something soft brush his hand, he couldn't see very far ahead of him, it was dark and wet. He felt restricted and realized he couldn't move as fast as he would have liked to. He than realized where he was, he was completely underwater. The dark blue covered him completely from his bare feet to his hockey helmet covered head.

He still wasn't sure what brushed his hand oh so lightly, but it felt soft and cold, colder than the water. It sent chills up his spine to think about what it was, and even more shivers to wonder how he got under water in the first place. Carlos kept feeling around, swallowing his fear as he began to search for whatever nuzzled his hand delicately. He hoped he found it soon, because he just didn't know which way was up and which was down, yet strangely he wasn't running out of air.

Than he felt another brush this time on his left hand rather than right. He clasped his hand around it and swam closer; he was able to make out the outline of a face, that's when he realized he wasn't alone. Getting a better look, he could see bright blue eyes and Free flowing blond hair, Ellie's vibrant smile was the next thing he could see, and it was slowly fading to a nothing frown, and her eyes were slowly fading.

Carlos could no longer control what he was doing, that's when he realized it was a dream, he grabbed Ellie's arm and started swimming to what he thought was up. The more he swan the less air he felt in his lungs, what was he doing? He turned back to look at Ellie, still not able to control his own dream limbs, he reached for her bringing her closer to him, her face was expressionless, no smile on her face her eyes were closed, and her body limp under the pressure of the water.

He pulled her arm toward him and uncontrollably pressed his lips to hers, suddenly she shot her eyes open, scaring Carlos out of his dream, causing his to wake up with a muffled yell, as his face was still buried in his pillow.-

Carlos looked at the clock 5:42 am, he groaned knowing he'd never be able to fall asleep. The dream must have scared him more than he though, because his helmet clung to his hair as sweat caused it to stick. He slowly emerged from his bed and grabbed clean clothes from the hamper in his shared room. (Sorry, lets just all pretend that Carlos does laundry) and he made his way to the bathroom with a towel, thoughts still sticking in his mind.

'I saved her life,' it rattled around in his head jumping from ideas to reality, at times it was just a word stretched across his mind, but soon it became a movie as he replayed the events in his mind, from watching her fall into the pool, to giving her mouth to mouth, and finally to the paramedics arriving to take proper care of her. It surprised him that Logan didn't know what to do and he did.

Carlos bumped shoulders with someone on his way to the shower, a weary tired Kendall brushed past him. "Sorry dude." Kendall muttered not really noticing what he was doing. He turned back for a second finally snapping out of his daze, than he realized that he wasn't the only one awake at 5:45 in the morning. "What are you doing awake?" Kendall asked before Carlos disappeared into the bathroom.

"I can't sleep anymore, I thought I'd get an early start." Carlos explained in a half whisper.

"Still shaken up?" He was referring to yesterday's incident with Ellie, Carlos merely nodded in response, he pulled his helmet off his head and turned it around in his hands. If he hadn't smacked into her with this helmet, he never would've gotten the courage to save her. He always knew the helmet worked for him, from the time he was hit by a car in a shopping cart to crossing heads with a girl whose life he saved.

"You saved her life Carlos, not even Logan could do that." Kendall put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, he was still a little dazed considering the time. Carlos smiled at his friend and laughed, "Go back to sleep Kendall." He insisted, Kendall nodded his head and shrugged back to his room, Carlos held the hockey helmet tightly in his hand. Now he knew why he loved this helmet so much.

(A/N I would like to point out that so far in all the episodes, I've seen a constant side of Carlos. So to put his character in a position were he's worried and scared... it's a bit of a challenge, especially when the closest he's been to this kind of thing is when the battery for the power tools died in Big Time Cribs. So if i got a little OOC I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

When Carlos exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen, it was 10 after 6, James would most likely be up soon to start placing his hair. Other than that he had a few hours to kill until everyone else would be up. He grabbed his hockey helmet, and carried it in his arms, not bothering to put it on his head, because his hair was still wet. With that he opened the door and stepped into the Palm woods hall way, not sure what he'd do to kill time.

His feet shuffled across the tacky carpet, the halls were barely hit but he could make out what was in front of him. His long nap filled him with energy and now he wanted to jump around like the Carlos before the accident. He smiled to himself and pulled his hockey helmet over his damp hair, he'd find some destruction in the lobby. Or at least he prayed he would, nothing would make his day more than some pre-work reckless behavior, even if his best friends weren't with him.

He rounded the corner, and BAM! Something smacked into him... again. "Ow, Dang Carlos we gotta stop doing that." Ellie was once more on the ground in the hall way. Carlos held out his hand to help her up, but something caught his attention. Someone was already holding her hand, a small adorable young child in a red nightgown. The child couldn't be over a year/ a year and a half.

Carlos lifted Ellie to her feet and smiled, Ellie smiled back and took the child in her arms. "Is this your sister?" Carlos asked smiling at the baby in Ellie's arms. She hesitated for a moment, and nodded her head, "Yeah this is Anne, she a little over a year, yet she insists on walking everywhere." Ellie explained with a grin, and a blush on her cheeks, Carlos looked Anne in the eyes and spoke. "Hi Anne, you're up early."

"Mommy." Anne cried and burring herself in Ellie's shoulder, Ellie smiled back at Carlos and shrugged her shoulders.

"She can't talk much yet." She said wrapping her arms around her younger sister. "She also couldn't sleep and i thought a walk might make her tired." Ellie continued, Carlos nodded his head in agreement and watched as Anne shyly came out from behind Ellie's arms and watched him carefully. "Anne dear, this is one of my friends." Ellie quietly whispered, Anne looked Carlos up and down as the sides of her mouth tugged upward.

Carlos gave a small wave to Anne before returning to talking to Ellie. "It was good seeing you again Carlos, but i have to Put Anne to bed and get ready for my first day of work." Anne let out a yawn as Ellie spoke and laid her head on Ellie's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck tiredly. Carlos waved and watched them as they disappeared behind another corner, Da-ja vu played in his mind, hopefully he wouldn't have to save someone again.

Carlos checked the time on his phone, it was about 6:30 and he had to be at the studio at 8. Carlos turned around and started heading back to his apartment, he was already dressed, brushed his teeth, showered. Than his stomach rumbled loudly, he walked out before he had a chance to eat, hopefully had leftovers in the fridge. If not he could fix himself a bowl of cereal or something simple.

When Carlos opened the door, James was already at the table in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of him. "Hey Carlos you're up early." James pointed out, Carlos wasn't going to bother with the whole so are you ordeal, because James got up this early every morning. As James put it, hair that great took time. Carlos shrugged his shoulders and sat across from James at the table. "Couldn't sleep."

Neither one spoke, for several moments, what was there to say? James finished his off his left over milk from his bowl and threw it in the sink. One thing still lay on his mind, that he just had to have answered. "What was it like kissing Ellie?" He asked with a loud grin, Carlos looked over at him with happy eyes and just smiled, he didn't say anything, James nodded his head as if to give approval.

With that Kendall and Logan appeared at the door frame, Kendall yawned and stretched his arms out, while Logan rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Morning guys," Logan greeted as he made his way to the fridge. Logan and Kendall were still in Pj's while James and Carlos were dressed and ready for the day. The morning past on slowly, Carlos finally grabbed his own bowl of cereal and joined in the jokes with his friends.

"Carlos, i had a dream that you were awake at 5 in the morning." Kendall pointed out, unaware that the encounter they had earlier that morning wasn't a dream. Carlos laughed loudly, "That wasn't a dream dude." Carlos corrected, Kendall blinked his eyes and everyone remained quiet.

"Aren't you usually the last one asleep and awake?" Logan questioned his friend with a know it all grin. Carlos rolled his eyes and continued eating as the rest of his friends laughed and joked. Carlos only smiled, little past seven and he was already having a good day. He ran into Ellie, literally... again, and met Ellie's sister Anne. Although Anne seemed a little shy, she must pick that up from Ellie. Now he was eating breakfast and laughing with his best friends.

Soon after they all finished eating, Logan and Kendal returned to their rooms to get dressed for work, Kellie would be picking them up in half an hour, and Big Time Rush was not wearing Pj's to work, it was stupider than James's Bandanna idea. Carlos and James sat on the couch watching Pro Hockey till there was a knock on the door, James looked at his watch and stood up. "7:45, It's Kelly."

"Kendall, Logan lets go Kelly's here." Carlos yelled up the hall where their rooms were located, Kendall and James's door burst open and Kendall ran out, one shoe on one off. Than Carlos's and Logan's door opened neatly, and Logan stepped out ready for the day. They lined up at the door with their keys phones and other things Logan insisted they might need. Carlos grabbed his helmet and went to meet Kelly at the door with the others.

When they opened the door, Kelly was holding a Magazine in her hands and a large toothy grin on her face. On the cover was Carlos soaking wet at the pool, leaning over Ellie with his lips over hers. Carlos snatched it up and flipped it open reading the first few sentences of his very own Article.

'Carlos Garcia member of the band Big Time Rush was caught at the pool relaxing when a Resident at the Palm Woods fell into the pool and started drowning. The band mate was brave enough to jump in and save her. With the help of other band members James, Kendall, and Logan the drowning girl was lifted from the pool, where Carlos Garcia proceeded to give her mouth to mouth and save her life. Not long after the Paramedics arrived to take her to the hospital, Carlos Garcia is a true hero, and a special thanks to James Kendall and Logan for assisting in the Rescue.'

Carlos stood wide eyed at the page, "Big Time Rush's popularity sprang up, Carlos you're a hero." Kelly exclaimed as she took the magazine back in her hands, Carlos got one last good look at it before Kelly tucked it away. His hair was pressed over his face and he was dripping water, he was leaned over Ellie and her face couldn't be seen, James Kendall and Logan were in the backdrop staring down at him.

Kelly ushered them out the door with a smile and lead them to the Limo, where several screaming girls ran after them, several asking when one of the members of the band was going to 'save them.' however, when they arrived at the studio Gustavo had a big surprise in store for them. Something they just won't believe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

The band of Big Time Rush was lined up in front of Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo as always didn't look happy, but he held the magazine in his hands and congratulated Carlos on a job well done. It was short and not very sweet but it was something that Carlos was going to milk up the best he could. After the halfhearted congratulations, they needed to get to work.

"Ok dogs." Gustavo began in his usual loud powerful tone; Kelly leaned toward him, her clipboard in her arms and pressed to her chest as it always was. "I thought they were monkey dogs." Kelly stated with a confused voice. Gustavo glared at her to tell her to stop talking so he could continue.

"Griffin doesn't like our video of Any Kind of Guy, so he's making us redo the entire thing." Gustavo paused and let the guys groan and complain, feeling their pain of having to redo everything they worked on. After several minutes of 'are you kidding me,' and 'I can't believe this.' Gustavo continued.

"Ok, so my new idea, we have one of you DOGS." He put emphasis on dogs as if to annoy Kelly. "Sing the song to a pretty girl and try to win her heart. While the rest of you, sing backup." As Gustavo finished he could see pleased looks on the boys' faces; agreeing with the idea for the new music video for the love song.

"Good now meet the leading lady." He demanded as Kelly opened the door, allowing a familiar small fragile looking blonde haired girl to step in shyly, wearing a classy white t-shirt and black vest with blue jeans. Carlos stared wide eyed, shocked to see her. "So who wants to take the lead on this?" Kelly asked, referring to who was going to sing to Ellie.

James Kendall and Logan pointed to Carlos with happy grins, knowing something that Kelly didn't. Carlos didn't move for several moments, he just stared at a shy smiling Ellie. "Are you going to smack me in the head with that helmet?" Ellie playfully questioned, Carlos smiled lightly still in shock from seeing Ellie… again.

Ellie stifled a laugh when she saw how speechless he was, "Ok Carlos will take the lead on this. Now let's get moving, Gustavo has a lot of work planned." Kelly ordered quickly, they followed her to the sound room where Gustavo would explain what the video was going to look like and how long it was going to take.

"This isn't going to be like your ordinary video, we are going to pre-record your voice, and instead of singing it, it's going to play while you make the video." Gustavo barked in his average loud voice, Logan raised his hand as if he was a child in school with a question. "What are we doing in the video?"

Gustavo rolled his eyes and began to explain his new video idea, which Carlos was actually looking forward to doing. "The lead Dog will be in a costume shop with the pretty girl," Gustavo motioned to Ellie causing her to blush, but he kept talking. "He'll be trying on different costumes trying to impress her, while the back up dogs hand him countless outfits."

Gustavo paused for a second taking in their reactions, they seemed intrigued. "Finally in the end he goes out as himself and wins the girl" Gustavo finished with his explanation. Carlos couldn't help but smile, he just couldn't wait; he wasn't going to deny that he liked Ellie, and he had to be sure not to mess this up.

Gustavo lead the boys into the recording studio, while Kelly led Ellie to the costume storage where she would help pick out outfits for Carlos to try on. Gustavo would pre-record the boys' voices, first with Carlos on lead vocal, than the remaining 'dogs' on the back up vocals.

Ellie held up the space matador uniform Griffin had them wear when he was in charge of their photo shoot. Kelly laughed remembering that day, than pulled a hula skirt and cocoanut bra up, causing Ellie to clutch her side from laughing. Kelly couldn't help but drop her clipboard and laugh as well.

Ellie grabbed the closet thing to her to wipe away the tears from laughter. Which just so happened to be a bright cherry red Speedo, she threw it away in disgust as soon as she saw what it was, Kelly could only laugh harder as she saw the look on Ellie's face. Ellie joined in the laughing once more as she thought about how ridiculous she must have looked.

Soon Ellie's side began to pound, and her chest got tight, she began to gasp for air. Kelly rushed forward and stood by her side as Ellie's vision began to get spotted. Kelly pulled out her cell phone and Ellie's medical sheet. Dialed 911 and was about to press send, until Ellie's hand reached up and stopped her.

"I'm fine Kelly." She lied through gritted teeth, "Please, don't call anyone, they'll just carry me out in a hospital gurney." Ellie wasn't lying this time, they would carry her out and stuff breathing tubes down her throat. It would attract attention, which is the last thing Ellie wanted, not after all that she's been through.

Kelly nodded her head to show that she understood and held Ellie stand up straight. "At least tell me what is going on." Kelly compromised, Ellie looked at her with a pleading face, trying to tell her something as she regained her breath. However, Ellie gave in, if she was going to survive this business she needed to inform someone about what was going on.

"Well it began when I was young, really young." Ellie began when she was finally able to breath properly again.

-The boys stepped out of the recording studio finally getting everything right on their third try. They came out with smiles while laughing and joking about finally getting everything right. "Ok dogs, we'll start again tomorrow, go home." Gustavo ordered at the boys they agreed and made their way out the door, passing Kelly in the process.

"Hey Kelly were did Ellie go?" Carlos asked with a brave smile on her face, Kelly gritted her teeth, she really hated not being able to lie very well. She smiled light and evened her breathing, "She had a headache, and I sent for someone to take her home." Kelly did a fair job she didn't sound entirely fake.

Carlos looked disappointed, he wanted to hang out with Ellie on the way home, "Oh, well ok." He tried to cover up the sadness in his voice, but failed. Kelly had to bite her lip so she wouldn't tell them where Ellie really went, that she actually sent someone to take her to a hospital to talk to a doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos woke early the next morning today was a late day and he didn't have to be at the studio until 2 that day considering it was Saturday, but he did have to stay with the others until 6 where they would go over the costume choices Kelly and Ellie had picked out just before Ellie's incident. As early as Carlos thought he was he stepped outside to see Logan and James asleep on either end of the couch and Kendall in the kitchen making noises.

Carlos looked around snack bar wrappers laid on the couch floor and coffee table where James had his feet propped up. "What's going on?" Carlos asked referring to everyone sleeping in the family room. Kendall looked at Carlos and bit down on his lip, he couldn't tell Carlos, could he? That they called Kelly over when Carlos fell asleep and demanded to know the truth about Ellie.

Carlos might not have noticed Kelly lying but the others sure did. Through failed attempts to tear the truth from Kelly, finally they aloud her to leave and they sat around and discussed what thy knew. and what they knew was nothing. "We fell asleep watching a scary movie, we didn't want to wake you though so we let you sleep." Kelly might not be able to lie but Kendall sure could. even though he didn't do so much.

Carlos nodded his head and started walking toward Kendall, "What movie?" Carlos questioned as he picked the box of smores flavored pop tarts up off the table and popped it in the toaster. Kendall gulped and bit his lip, Carlos was the scary movie expert, he knew the listings of just about every scary movie on almost every channel. "Killer Klowns from outer space." Kendall lied, it was the first thing that came to mind.

He remembered Katie once mention what a terrible movie it was, Kendall took a peek at the information about it on the Internet after she brought it up and found it was made in the 80's. (A/N that is a real movie, not very scary, but I still love it. and yes it is spelled Klowns.) "Never heard of it, was it good?" Carlos asked as he pressed the pop tarts down and let them cook. Kendall sighed a sigh of relief, Carlos didn't bother with a movie if it wasn't any good.

"Some 80's movie about Klowns and killer popcorn? Yeah the scariest movie ever." Kendall tried to sound Sarcastic, but considering he's never actually seen the movie he didn't know if it was entirely true. "That bad?" Carlos must have bought it cause a laugh came through just as his pop tarts sprang up from the sleek black toaster that was on the edge of the counter top.

Before Kendall could say anything more, a groan of pain came from the couch. "I'm never sleeping on this couch again." James groaned as he pulled his feet off the Coffee table, He looked at Carlos and bite his lip. "How was the movie?" Carlos asked him, James turned his attention to Kendall looking for some help. Kendall was pointing his thumbs down and was mouthing the word bad. "Not to good, it could have been better." James started out.

James reached over and shook Logan's shoulder, waking his quickly. "If Carlos asks we watched a really bad movie." James whispered quietly when he was sure Carlos wasn't looking. Logan had to ponder, would it really be bad if we told Carlos what they did? It's not like they found anything. James and Logan rose from the couch and slowly dragged their sore tired bodies into the kitchen.

-"This is just what we need, a nice day to relax." Logan stated as he pulled his arms behind his head as he lounged beside the palm woods pool. Most residents were already awake and were running around the pool full of energy. Carlos felt a sudden excitement as he watched the people bursting with excitement. He pulled on his helmet and jumped up from his white lounge chair, he rushed toward the pool, all the while yelling in joy as he dove in with a cannonball.

Water splashed around the edge of the pool he was closest to. He came to the surface to see his friends running at him with just as much excitement, jumping in after him. James dove in head first and tailed upward when he hit the water, Kendall for some odd reason decided to body slam the water, rising to the surface with a mouth full of water and a muffle ow. Logan did a 360 off the edge of the pool but came up short with more of a 290.

This is exactly what they needed before work some good old fashion same closer to the three and lurched forward landing half on top of them. The threw him off with laughs as he surfaced on the complete other side of the pool. Carlos felt the sun stop instantly, and he looked up to see what could be blocking it. Ellie and Anne stood above him. Ellie with a grin and a questionable look.

"Carwos!" Anne exclaimed, pronouncing his name the best a one year old could do. Ellie laughed with Carlos at the over excited little girl, Ellie was wearing the yellow swimsuit as before, while Anne wore a blue bathing suit that was covered with a life jacket and water wings. "Feeling better Ellie?" Carlos asked, Ellie gulped how much did he know, when she didn't answer Carlos assumed she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Kelly said you had a headache and she had someone take you home." The soaking wet boy explained as he climbed out of the pool. Ellie stepped back trying not to get wet, but a smile spread on her face as she secretly thanked Kelly. "Oh, that. Much better, just a little Advil and I'm good as new." Ellie lied, causing Anne to look up at her with a confused look. Ellie yesterday had explained to Anne why she had been home late, but Anne didn't quite understand why she didn't want people to know she was at the hospital.

Luckily, Anne's vocabulary still wasn't the best and had no idea how to say, 'I thought you went to the hospital.' Carlos leaned down to look at Anne and smiled. "Hi Anne, how have you been?" He asked in a slow moderately high pitched voice. Anne didn't answer, instead she reached out her arms and tried to leap from Ellie's arms, Carlos caught her and gave her a hug.

"I think Anne likes you." Ellie giggled when she saw how Anne wouldn't let go of Carlos's neck. Carlos blushed and held on to Anne so she wouldn't fall, James Kendall and Logan swan up behind Carlos and looked at the child he was holding. "Hey guys, this is Anne, my sister." Ellie introduced to the other boys of the band when the emerged from the pool. Each of them dripping water.

"Anne, sweetie, these are more of my friends." Ellie explained as Anne jumped back into her arms. James leaned down and looked at the little girl just as Carlos had down and smiled. Anne reached forward and pulled on a lock of his dripping wet hair, collecting some of the gel from yesterday. Anne pulled back and looked at her hand, "Showa." Anne childish yelped as she pointed to James. Ellie, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall laughed at James as he ran his hands through his wet still gel covered hair.

"I'm Sorry James," Ellie said through laughter. James couldn't help but smile as he watched Anne sniff her hand and pull back in disgust. Ellie and Anne followed the boys to an empty seat next to theirs. They had about 2 hours before they had to go up and get ready for work. "Hey Ellie, where is that netted wrap you wore a few days ago?" Carlos asked as he noticed this time she had a towel wrapped around herself instead of the purple net jacket she had worn before.

Ellie put Anne down so she could sit down, "I left it at the hospital." Ellie said as she laid back in the pool chair. Anne ran up to Ellie and began to jump up and down.

"I wan swim." Anne announced in a babyish tone, Ellie sat up and was about to pick up Anne when James stopped her. "I'll take her if you want." He offered nicely, Ellie couldn't help but smile at him than turned to Anne. "Sweetie, do you want James to take you?" Ellie asked as she pointed to James so Anne would know who it was.

"Icky." Anne exclaimed, they all couldn't help but laugh, never the less, Anne ran over to James as fast as her tiny body could take her and grabbed James hand and pulled his up. "Have fun Icky." Carlos yelled after him as James carried Anne over to the shallow half of the pool. They all began to laugh again as James looked back and Glared at Carlos, he waved happily, and smiled.

Afterwards they all began to lean back again and relax in the warm sun that beat down oh so perfectly today. "Well it's nice to see Anne not so shy anymore."

Ellie commented after several moments of silence, Carlos nodded his head but knew none of them had their eyes open. After several moments of silence between the four, they heard a small child yelling 'showa!' They opened their eyes and looked to where James and Anne were.

Anne was slowly pouring small hand full's of water over James head and was scrubbing it every once in a while, each time she did so she would say shower. Carlos, Kendall, and Ellie laughed loudly, "Don't forget behind his ears!" Logan yelled to them, Anne nodded and splashed his ears with water than grabbed his ear, and pulled hard enough to make James yelp quickly. They all began to laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime around 12:30 they all headed back up to dry up and get ready. Ellie and Anne rounded a corner before the boys room and went in her own direction, leaving the boys to their was the second now in the room, James the first, they both bolted for the shower. James's longer legs made him faster than Carlos and he made it to the bathroom before the younger dark haired boy.

Carlos pounded on the simple white oak bathroom door, jiggling the doorknob, not caring that it had lock had click shut some time ago. Kendal laughed quietly as he began drying his hair with a towel. "Let him go Carlos, he has to wash the Icky from his hair." He joked as the towel covered his smiling face. You could hear James shout of the now running water but what he said couldn't be heard. Carlos laughed and stepped away from the bathroom door, how long could James really be?

-1:40 there was a knock on the door of the apartment, Carlos stepped out of the bathroom, his hair spiked up from the water just as Logan opened the door. "Hey Ellie," he greeted kindly, and stepped aside allowing her to come in. Carlos turned his attention to the door, Ellie was smiling sweetly and standing tall over Logan's head. Carlos looked down she was wearing a pair of black lifts, making her taller than Logan, and Carlos.

She wore a plain black jacket, a white and grey stripped tank top, and a pair of flattering blue Caprice that stretched barely past her knees. All together she looked very classy, and Carlos just couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Hey, i thought i might come visit before Kelly comes to get us." Ellie explained as she kicked of her shoes, shrinking to be just below the shorter boy's height.

"Cool, Kelly should be here in 5." James pointed out as he shoved his bowl of left over milk in the sink. He than made his way over to the couch and plopped down comfortably next to Kendall. Ellie happily walked over and joined them, pulling her legs onto the couch next to her, and leaning back so her head was resting on a soft pillow. She let out a sigh of relief and stretched out her arms.

Carlos and Logan came to join them, Carlos sitting next to Ellie, and Logan on the other side of Carlos. "So did Kelly say what we were doing at work today?" Kendall asked with his arms stretched out to his sides over the back of the couch. "Going over Carlos's costume changes, and laying down the set." Ellie answered as soon as Kendall had finished talking. Kelly had given her a floor plan for the week while they were laughing over the costumes.

They lay still for several minutes, all relaxed and stretched out over the couch and chairs that tied the room together so nicely. Carlos was about to ask Ellie if she wanted him to stop by the hospital and grab her wrap. He recalled her telling him that she left it at the hospital when the paramedics escorted her after her drowning incident. However as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a knock from the door sounded the room.

They opened the door to Kelly, who lead them to the limo and instructed the driver to take them all to the studio. By than Carlos concluded to himself that he'd just make his way to the hospital on his way home and grab Ellie's wrap for her. With the mist of the silence the only noise that could be heard was the gently purr of the engine. Kendall kept glancing from Kelly, back to the others, they all looked confused at him, wondering if he knew something they didn't.

Finally Kendall sighed, since nobody else knew what was going maybe he'd jog their memories. He leaned down, and from underneath the back seat of the Limo, he pulled out a brightly colored bag, stripes of yellow purple blue red and green covered the bag, and fluttering out of the top was orange and pink tissue paper. "Happy birthday Kelly." Kendall announced as he handed her the bag.

Kelly smiled brightly and her eyes danced in delight, "Oh, you remembered!" She exclaimed in a half surprised tone, they all watched as Kelly gently removed the top paper, and pulled out a small card, Kelly opened it and scanned it, reading the white sheet out loud. "Happy birthday Kelly, Hope you enjoy it." She smiled again and reached her hand inside the bag, pulling out a small pink box on the front written in fancy letters was the word 'Beauty' and below it written in print was 'Dacish perfume collection.' (A/N Not a real perfume company... I think)

"Kendall, this is so sweet!" Kelly leaned forward and hugged his sweetly. He froze up, feeling himself start to sweat under the kind hug from his boss's assistant. Kelly pulled away and couldn't stop smiling the rest of the way to the studio.

- "No way, not a chance. I'm not wearing that!" Carlos argued once he saw the outfits Kelly and Ellie had picked out for him to wear in the video. Laid out before his was the space matador the hula skirt and cocoa nut bra, a dog suit, and space suit. Gustavo walked in and saw him arguing and stepped in to put an end to the nonsense. "Yes you are! You'll do what i say, and i say wear the ridiculous outfits." Gustavo roared angrily.

Carlos groaned and nodded his head. "Good, now we have a costume store to lay out. Ellie will go with Kelly and help find a costume store we can use, you Dogs stay with me for costume fitting." He barked and ordered,

"Wait, I thought only Carlos was wearing costumes." Logan pointed out, getting James and Kendall to nod their heads. Gustavo didn't answer he just started walking away and waited for his 'Dogs' to follow him. Carlos was going to have a long day, and now James Kendall and Logan were dragged into it as well.

-Carlos was walking down the side walk with several whispers from girls such as. 'He's from big time rush,' or 'Do you think if i pretend to collapse he'll kiss me?' for once Carlos didn't feel like the last one in the group, and he would've loved to milk up the attention, however, he had something far more important to do than stand around and soak up the sun, like James would do.

He was on his way to the hospital to pick up the wrap that Ellie had left. He rounded the corner and was making his way to Hand and heart Hospital, thinking about what he was going to say. 'Hey my friend left a wrap her a few days ago, do you still have it.' He laughed to himself and pulled his hockey Helmet onto his head, before pushing open the glass door to the hospital.

He walked over to the nurses desk, and was about to talk when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Carlos turned around to face man in a white lab coat, he seemed familiar but couldn't place who he was. "Aren't you the boy who saved the Life of Ellie Korsco?" He asked as the man towered over him, he'd probably tower over James and Kendall if they were hear too. Carlos nodded his head, now he knew who the man was, he was one of the paramedics that escorted Ellie to the hospital.

"Are you here to see her?" The doctor asked, Carlos looked up at the taller man confused.

"Ellie checked out of the hospital 2 days ago." He pointed out, something didn't strike him as completely right, and Ellie wasn't still in the hospital. Carlos was wondering if the doctor had a mental problem when he spoke again. "She's been back 2 times since, we can't seem to figure out what's wrong with her." He stated with a monotone voice, He pointed Carlos to Ellie's room and walked away. Ellie had some explaining to do.

When Carlos entered Ellie's room, she was sitting on the bed with an IV in her arm and a breathing tube over her mouth. When Ellie saw him she shot up from her bed, and pulled the breathing mask off her face. "Carlos, how did you know i was here?" She frantically asked, but Carlos didn't answer, instead he asked a question himself.

"Why are you in the hospital for the 3rd time this week?" Carlos demanded in a serious tone, Ellie looked away from him and didn't answer, she couldn't tell him what was wrong, it would ruin everything. Kelly was the only person outside her family that knew what was wrong with her, and she so desperately wanted to keep it that way, but now, Carlos could see her sitting in a hospital bed, with tubes surrounding her.

Carlos stepped forward and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Carlos asked again, Ellie slowly turned back to face him tears were streaming down her face, and she knew she had to tell him. "I don't know Carlos, nobody knows. Not me not the doctors. They can't figure it out, I've been like this since i was a little girl." Ellie tried to hold back her tears but her attempts were useless.

"I get bad headaches it's hard to breath my vision gets spotted." Ellie was gasping for air while trying to explain, Carlos reached forward, wrapping his arms Ellie and pulling her in for a hug. Carlos attempted to hush her, but tears kept coming from the edges of her eyes.

"Carlos, I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, not yet anyway." Ellie whispered again, Carlos pulled back and nodded his head. Ellie took in a deep breath and prepared herself to let out the biggest secret she tried for so long to keep hidden. "When I was 14 i was raped. Anne, isn't my sister, she's my daughter."


End file.
